Heaven & Hell
by Shonowa
Summary: The Saluna forces of Sakura enterprises are now researching something beyond anyone's imaginations. So what is 'Heaven? Well, it's not the Heaven you know in my story!
1. Chapter 1:Project Heaven

Once upon a time in a land beyond the regions of this world we live in, is a place where an unknown planet had been living secretly for hundreds of centuries. It is where we dwell when we die, a place which-us earthlings call it heaven. Unbeknownst to us the place 'Heaven' is actually a project from the Martians from planet unknown of which we call 'Hell'.

All of which names have a secret code-for an example the meaning 'Hell' is:

Honouring

Establishments of

Local

Leadership

While 'Heaven' is a project of collecting souls from the corpse of the humans, behind all this is unknown still…for it is something private not even all the creators of 'Heaven' knows of it.

Well, more informations will be mentioned through out this story, as this stories does not concentrate on one little thing but it also concentrates on some certain group of people who has the main role and again it has a meaning to it.

In Earth, it is now the 22nd century, our lucky leading girl had just received a college degree and is off to fulfil her promise to become the president of her remaining region. Code-breaker Mikan tapped into the satellites for searching any life forms signals or such, which for a moment ago just happened.

Next to her is her partner professor Imai, watching her as if she was her oblivious friend's overseer-which of course is somewhat true.

They are researching the remains of the rock that had once been found 100 years ago, it survived all those years as well as through all those tasks that had been done to it…

It glowed an amazing dye of purple, then green and finally black, _how awkward indeed_.

"Well, I guess that may be the reason why those blubbering idiots have not found a single piece of information from this bloody rock!" grunted Professor Imai.

"Well, you can't blame them since they didn't have all these kind of gadgets we have right now," Mikan grinned sheepishly at her childhood acquaintance.

"True, but they could have at least have a single damned information of this rock with their equipments!"

And so their gibberish went on…


	2. Chapter 2:Stolen Refuge

Database were receiving signals that were overloading the computer's memory, so Mikan had to do an emergency shut down before catastrophe starts…was this the power of god or the aliens or worse someone might have hijacked the lab?!

"Professor Sakura and Imai, what is the meaning of this-" before their senior scientist said anything further the piece of unknown substance glowed a deep kind of turquoise…

Then all of a sudden a hollow echoing of rumbling began, making the piece of some kind of mineral glow a ornately shade of gray.

All of a sudden a bizarre event happen as their senior scientist drift up into air…_well good thing he doesn't have acrophobia_.

"Get me down there or else I'll have to fire you guys!" _maybe not_.

The gem stone thing glowered a ghastly shade of permy violet. _Interesting, maybe it's not a damned stone after all_!

After pulling back to gravity (he dropped on his own with a 'thump'), both Professor Imai and Sakura returned t their daily agenda. As Mikan returned to her manor, she took no heed of the wind brushing against her and went into an endless slumber after going in.

A shadowed figure emerged out of thin air as soon as she fell to sleep. Who could it be?

"Maybe she is the one…?" the hooded figure took off his hood showing its dark hair with a few different highlights.

The person's voice was husky and the sound of a guy, he brushed away a fringe to her sides afterwards he kissed Mikan on the forehead. He smirked…

"Sweet dreams, milady," followed by him disappearing into nowhere.

Soon after that mysterious encounter which our dear Professor is oblivious about, woke up by the sound of her iPhone, ringing her favorite song of 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie; It was her brother Ruka Nogi-he recently started dating a girl who Mikan loathes and somewhat loves…But this will be revealed later on!

Mikan Sakura had been adopted by the Nogi family but she still had kept her family name a remembrance, as a reminder to the ones she had loved but never had she actually met in person.

The mysterious disappearance shocked Japan and rumors of it still wander in the air around us.

"Ello' Ruka-pyon!"

"Hey, Mikan-can you do me a favor?"

"It better not be something like 'please keep my girlfriend busy,' kind of thing-"

"I promise it isn't-"

"Go on,"

"Errr, um…where do I start?"

"Tell me the whole thing,"

"Well, I just recently finished work and I-"

"Oh, god-please tell me you didn't-"

"I just did, sweetie!" She thought she heard him grin ear to ear…

"You missed you train-again! God, Ruka, I thought you planned a date with you-know-who!?"

"Then, why would I even bother calling you, sister dear?"

"Whatever, I'll meet you at around fifty minutes,"

"What the…-?!"

"Joking, see ya' later, brother dear-I hope you survive there!"

"Haha, very funny-"

"Love ya'-bye!"

Before she could waste anymore time on her phone with him, in the speed of a light-she drove to the location where her dear brother was standing with a sheepish smile…

"Do you realize what time it is?"

"No… Why?"

"It's half past to nine-aren't you late?"

His eyes bulged out in a comical way and sprinted himself into the auto mobile.

"APM-890 (Auto Pilot Mobile no.890), please drive us to 'The Platinum Café' as fast as you can ,please," nonchalantly said our brunette calmly (to the car) whilst her fairly-loved brother was busy cleaning up himself for that date…

As the certain people reach their destined area, Ruka had literally been shoved out of the car by her lovable sister. He gracefully landed on the concrete surface (face first) in such elegance which resembles of a hippopotamus.

"Wish you would get your butt kicked out of the fancy café big brother!"

"What she said, master…" quoted in the car.

"Haha, very funny you two,"

"We know, we were meant to be," chirped Miss Sakura with her rare smirk.

"Whatever-"

"If you don't hurry up now, your date might have come up many ways to kill you with words!" interrupted the car cheekily.

"Bye," began Mikan, "We love you!"

"Yea; what she said!" came the car second.

"Whatever!" He replied with a small smile on his face.

As soon as he reached his reserved table lay a note scrawled with her handwriting:

'_Ruka,_

_ I want to break up with you…_

_ Sorry, but we can't go on anymore!_

_ I had something to tell you but you never let me finish my sentence…so here it is; 'I don't want to be with you anymore…'_

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Sumire S. Shouda'_

Wow, who would have thought that girl would actually want this kind of wish with him…Ruka grinned even wider; he finally got rid of her!

He looked around when he felt a pair of eyes boring into his back-was he really that eye catching or was it because he was just as oblivious as his lovable sister?

Ruka skidded around to find himself bump into an unknown person and that person just had to be someone he never expected to see…

?? POV

God, that idiot should watch where he's going or he will end up being 2 months of being my guinea pig, being tested on my newly made instruments I especially reserved for another Baka.

Great he just made me spill on my favourite sapphire silk dress the one that has rhinestones on them; he will so pay on my precious 1000 outfit.

Story's POV

Oh, yea-you guessed it who it is he bumped into!

Hotaru had won a 30,000 voucher and spent 10,000 afterwards in the afternoon she went to buy her latest equipments needed to upgrade most of her weaponry. And then she decided to treat herself with her all-famous kind of liking; lobster and crab smothered in soy sauce with a forest of lettuce, cucumbers, cabbages along with shrimps surrounding it…and it had been a _very, very_ blissful moment until she had to bump into Ruka to get a refill of some excellent delicacies.

It had been a very hard push indeed that made Hotaru fall onto Ruka who pulled onto the cloth of the buffet which made all of the chow onto the marble tiled surface…by then a sudden- **CRASH**! Had been created.

A waiter holding a mountain of plates…

After Some Time…

Hotaru POV

He is so going to pay for this…!

Insert scowling, glaring, scary face and deadly punishment…


	3. Part 2: Operation BAD barfupdeath?

Part 2: Mission RAFD(run-away-from-death)

"Sigh…what's taking Ruka so long, is Permy that spiky that he'll cry for what *looks at watch* nearly an hour, I am so not helping him next time." Said Mikan with boredom after waiting for our poor bachelor for over an hour.

"Maybe Master is hooking up with some girl, because my prediction of Permy and Ruka breaking are 100% (A/N: Damn, too accurate for a prediction!)," nonchalantly the APM remarked with a little mischief in its voice (A/N: how is that possible?)

**Meanwhile…**

"Fuck, why am I hanging on a pole!?" shouted out Ruka.

_Recap: after the chaos, Hotaru chugged Ruka a dozen bottles of whine which then later he passes out. Hotaru drags him on to a seat which ironically presses the ejection button sending him far off…somewhere._

An APM then parks itself and an auburn haired girl bid goodnight to the car…

"MIKAN help me off this ****ing pole!" screaming in a _very _desperate tone.

"You can't be my dear brother, my dear brother is probably sleeping with some girl right now and besides my brother would never swear at _me_," with that the brunette was nowhere insight of our poor hero.

**Meanwhile…**

"Was I too harsh on him APM 001?" questioned the raven haired inventor to _her invention_.

"Nah, besides wasn't it a very glamorous dress that had been permanently stained which cost 1 grand?" in a deep in thought tone, being careful of what it might sound like.

"Yeah, maybe you're right… maybe I should make him my guinea pig for a ****ing year!!" and so with that she sped on with maximum speed.

"Your language, mistress and you're not listening to me again *sigh*," tired of enduring the speed that had been pressed.

**NEXT DAY…!**

Everything was starting to go dark, it really seemed awkward because it's broad daylight for _sober_ people, everything was all going blurry, every inch of his body felt numb if not it's probably painful.

"Is Master okay?" the APM questioned.

"%#$&#&#&#$&%#$&#$&$&%#$&%$%&" was his answer (A/N: full of swearing not bother putting stars)

"wow, Mistress is right you're not him at _all_," imitating Mikan's on purpose obliviousness.

After some time… Ruka threw up on the car and passerby's especially one particular brunette and raven haired person…


	4. part 3: The Deadly Duos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

________________________________________________________________________

Part 3: You Are So Dead Times Infinity! Will poor Ruka survive the wrath of the duo? Let's hope so or not!

Review: A painful evening, but I guess it's just the start of blossoming love (HotaruXRuka). Onward to the months you have all been waiting for… an update!

"Even though I am a mechanism with no sight or smell, but this just feels disgusting… this strange warm liquid-like solid falling from the sky…! Urgh!" both APMs remarked while driving into the nearest lake automatically.

"Prepare for assault, Orange,"

"Roger, Raven!"

(A/N: I guess you can tell that is their code name in assault-Ruka-or-anyone-who-dares-mess-with-us mode.)

Orange shot something at the far away stick figure, while Raven pressed a button which released a P.O.B. which is almost similar to P.U. but actually has a meaning to it, which is 'Powerful Odour Bomb'.

FACT: DID YOU KNOW THAT THE P.O.B. HOTARU CREATED RELEASES A MUCH POWERFUL FORCE ABOUT 2000000000000000N ON SCALE!

(A/N: Which clearly means, bye-bye Ruka see you in chapter whatsoever!)

"Eww, Dude do you know how much it costs for my hair done?!" Mikan keeps on rambling on.

"I will kill that ****ing guy for ruining our seemingly perfect day, and had to ruin everything expensive whenever we go near him…" adding a secret 'I'll charge him a law suite!' under her breathe or something seemingly similar to that.

**MEANWHILE**

"Captain, 10 passengers to H.E.A.V.E.N escaped and went back into E.A.R.T.H, it seems that 3 pairs birthed children and 2 couples died there because of H.E.L.L's officers." A man informed a raven haired who seemed in his 20s.

"I met one of couples' child, it seems that she is the reincarnation of 'that person' from H.E.A.V.E.N., damn. How do they revive again those people with no vessel…" and went back into thought.

"Natsu, Aoi is awake from her slumber…." Another man emerged from the shadows.

"Thank you, Father…." His eyes lighted with relief.

---------

A girl with countless wires attached to her body appeared insight of Natsume's eyes… _'I will avenge those who had hurt you, dear sister…'_


End file.
